


September

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: David is pretty sure his boyfriend has gone into hibernation mode.





	September

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr (thanks for prompting me number 5! ♥) from a list of [50 cliché prompts and tropes](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/186593305238/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts)
> 
> I've been writing this massive new AU that's now at 13k and they haven't even kissed yet! I've been feeling low on motivation there though, and wanted to write something short and fluffy and canon-compliant lmao. Hope you enjoy ♥

As soon as September rolls around Matteo seemingly declares summer to be over. 

David’s boyfriend, who loves a good sweater on the best of days, from one day to the next reverts to only leaving the house if he’s got at least three layers on. He gets out a bunch of throws and blankets from who even knows where, and the bed suddenly becomes more of a _nest_ than a bed. 

“Where did you get this?” David asks, running his hand over the fluffy throw on Matteo’s side of the bed. 

“Hm?” Matteo asks, looking up from the comic he’s reading. “Hans gave it to me.” 

“And this?” David asks, pointing out a pillow he's never seen before in a similar teal color. 

“Oh,” Matteo says. “I bought it yesterday after I left your place. I saw it in the window of a shop, and I thought it’d look nice with the throw.” 

He sounds a bit defensive, so David just agrees: “It does.” 

Matteo goes back to his comic, and David goes back to his sketchbook, a small smile on his face. 

-

It’s late Saturday afternoon and there’s a bunch of new messages on the group chat. 

“Do you want to go out to the lake with the boys?” David asks Matteo, one hand burried in Matteo’s messy mop of hair while he uses his other hand to scroll through the chat. 

“No,” Matteo whines. He’s got his head on David’s lap, a throw wrapped around him. 

“Why not?” David asks, gently tracing the shell of Matteo’s ear before curling his hand in Matteo’s hair again and giving it a gentle tug. 

Matteo closes his eyes and curls his own hand around David’s thigh. “Because I wanna stay here. With you.”

“You’d be with me at the lake as well,” David points out. 

“But I wouldn't be _here_ when I’m at the lake,” Matteo counters with a tiny smirk. 

David is pretty sure his boyfriend has gone into hibernation mode.

\- 

These days David wakes up in a sweat multiple times a night. He does his best to arrange all the extra blankets onto Matteo’s side of the bed before they say goodnight, but it’s no use. The bed is still effectively turned into an oven, and David still feels like he’s slowly being baked throughout the night. He’s reverted to sleeping into just a vest and underwear, while Matteo’s busted out the long sleeping pants. 

It gets worse when Matteo wants to cuddle. 

He’s so cute when he just wakes up is the thing. He’ll let out a little jawn and stretch, he’ll blink open his eyes and squint against the morning light before searching around for David and giving him a sweet smile. It’s so cute and David wants to cuddle too, but when Matteo comes to him, he brings all his blankets with him. 

“Babe, I’m so hot,” David complains when Matteo puts his head on David’s shoulder and curls his arm around his chest. 

“So hot,” Matteo agrees, obviously still half asleep. 

“No, _warm_,” David clarifies. 

“What?” Matteo asks. “No, it’s perfect like this.” 

It’s really, really not, but Matteo’s really, really sweet. 

-

They’re out at the park with the boys, playing table tennis and David keeps losing because Matteo is trying to bury himself into David’s back. 

“Why are you being even more clingy than usual?” Jonas asks him with a laugh, as David has had to let Jonas take his place in the game so he could come rub his hands over Matteo’s arms. 

“I’m not clingy,” Matteo says. “I’m cold.”

“What are you talking about?” Abdi asks, he lost his jacket earlier and is now in only his shirt. Carlos is only wearing a long sleeved shirt and Jonas has a light jacket on. Matteo meanwhile is wearing a shirt, a sweater and a thick jacket on top. 

“You’re not getting sick, right?” Jonas asks. 

“He’s been like this ever since September started,” David says. 

Matteo snorts like he wants to deny it, but he’s still trying to get David to zip open his jacket so he can try and crawl in there with him, so he’s not really making a good case for himself. 

\- 

These days David prefers to be on top, just because then he can sit up from time to time and catch some fresh air. 

Matteo whines, and not in a sexy way, and complains: “You’re letting all the cold air in.”

“I’m literally going to pass out if you don’t let me cool off a little.”

Matteo’s pout turns into a smirk and he says: “Do I get you that hot?” 

“Sure,” David agrees with a playful roll of his eyes. He follows up with another roll of his hips and Matteo’s hands tighten on David’s hips. 

“C’mere,” Matteo gasps, trying to pull David down again. 

“You just want to get under the covers again,” David accuses with a breathless laugh, but he complies because he does want to be kissing Matteo again. 

“I just want to be under you,” Matteo promises, but he takes a hold of the edge of the covers anyway, pulling them tightly around them again. 

-

It looks good on Matteo, is the thing. Being surrounded by all the soft blankets, throws and sweaters. Autumn looks good on him. 

David walks into his bedroom, having been let in by Hans, and Matteo’s holding a mug of tea. The steam coming from the cup catches the soft late afternoon sunlight coming into Matteo’s bedroom. 

David’s always been a summer person. He loves the sun on his face, the excitement and the promise of an adventure only summer can bring, and the freedom that the seemingly endless hours of daylight seem to grant you. But Matteo is making autumn look so enticing that David is finding himself more and more excited to explore all these new seasons with his boyfriend. 

“What?” Matteo asks, gently blowing into his mug to cool his tea faster, disturning the previously gentle dance of the steam. 

“Nothing,” David says, taking off his bag and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Come and kiss me then,” Matteo says, bossy. 

David does as he’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean so much ♥ I'm also on tumblr under the same name if you want to come say him :)


End file.
